


Christmas Joys for Grown-Up Boys

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time is meant to be spent with loved ones, and that’s what our guys do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Joys for Grown-Up Boys

Title: Christmas Joys for Grown-Up Boys  
Author: Carol   
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only.  
Warnings: M/M sex, like we need a warning for that  
Beta: The wonderful original Namarie-any mistakes are my own  
Word Count: 1122  
A/N: Christmas time is meant to be spent with loved ones, and that’s what our guys do  
A/N 2: Written for the 2012 LOTR_Advent 

 

Viggo looked around the room full of people. ‘How did I let them talk me into this?’ he wondered, watching as one of the younger cast mates shrieked and ran for the opening door. ‘How drunk was I when I agreed to host the cast Christmas party?’

As he stood back to avoid the rush, he watched Orlando trip in, smiling brightly, hugging everyone he could reach, and looking sinful as ever in baggy jeans and too-tight tee shirt.

Turning back from the group near the door, Viggo stopped the glass he was about to drink from halfway to his mouth to stare at a smirking Sean Bean.

“What?” he asked a bit more sharply than he’d intended.

“ Didn't say a word, friend. Not a word,” Sean answered, still smirking. 

Viggo was so transparent in his lust for their younger cast-mate. Not that Viggo was the only one with a taste for a younger person on set. Sean had been spending his free evenings in the company of a certain horse lord for several months now. But at least he was man enough to admit it and do something about it. Viggo just mooned after Orlando.

The evening wore on with the younger men goofing around, the older men sitting and talking, and drinking and loud music enjoyed by most.

Finally, after several hours of holiday merriment, filled with gifts, songs, and more than one spilled drink or friendly grope, the men were ready to call it a night. Sean and Karl helped Viggo gather up the assembled hobbits and various other cast members and loaded them into Sean and Karl’s cars for the trip to their own homes.

In the bustle of drunken men, none of them seemed to notice that Orlando wasn’t in one of the cars with them. Instead, he was standing near the bathroom, waiting for everyone to leave. As he heard Viggo call goodnight to everyone, and the front door close and lock, he came down the hall, wrapping his arms around Viggo’s waist from behind.

“I didn't think they’d ever leave,” he murmured softly, lips brushing the back of Viggo’s neck.

Turning in Orlando’s arms, Viggo brushed his lips lightly against Orlando’s mouth. ‘Me either,” he said, before kissing Orlando breathless.

Pulling apart, panting, they both grinned. Taking Orlando’s hand, Viggo started down the hall for the bedroom.

Entering the mostly dark room, lit only by a small bedside lamp, they helped each other undress, stopping here and there to place a kiss or lick a tender spot. Finally down to nothing but skin, and enjoying every bit of it, they tumbled to the unmade bed. Rolling them so Viggo was on top, he licked a long stripe up Orlando’s neck before kissing him again. 

As the kiss ended, Viggo began a slow and delicious slide down Orlando, kissing, nipping, licking every bit of skin along the way until he reached Orlando’s cock. Teasing at the rigid flesh , Viggo avoided taking it into his mouth until his hand could find the lube and condoms he’d tucked into the bedding earlier, rolling one over his hard shaft. Finally, after listening to Orlando whine and beg constantly, Viggo slid his lips around the hard shaft while slipping a slick digit into Orlando’s snug sheath. He liked the sounds that brought from Orlando much more.

Making short work of prepping him, because Viggo didn't think he’d last much longer himself, he crawled back up Orlando until he lay full length over the younger man’s sweat-covered body. Orlando lifted his legs to wrap them around Viggo, while Viggo reached between them to position himself at Orlando’s slick port. Pushing slowly as he entered Orlando, Viggo waited until he was sure Orlando was ready before starting a firm steady pulse in and out, kissing the swollen lips under his, biting the long column of neck, trying to bring his lover over the edge before him. Orlando rocked up with each thrust of Viggo’s hips, his fingers digging into Viggo’ back, hands sliding down the sweaty skin, groaning his pleasure loudly.

They didn't last long, Orlando wrapping a firm hand around his weeping shaft and tugging as Viggo pounded faster into his body. A well-placed thrust with a flick of his thumb over the swollen head of his cock, and Orlando erupted across his belly and Viggo’s chest, coating them both. The rippling of Orlando’s channel around Viggo was his undoing and he slammed in one last time, filling the condom with his release.

After catching their breath, Viggo rolled to the side, disposing of the condom and grabbing a wad of tissues to clean them both off. Orlando snuggled against his side, laying his head on Viggo’s chest.

“Love you, old man,” he said softly.

“Love you too, Lan,” Viggo replied. “Wait, I have something for you,” he said, rolling away a bit to pull a small package from the night stand. “Merry Christmas,” he said a bit hopefully.

Orlando sat up, taking the offered gift. “You didn't have to, Vig. I don’t have anything for you,” he said wistfully.

“Just open it.”

Peeling the paper away, Orlando opened the small box inside. His breath caught as he looked at the small silver ring, tears springing to his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Viggo, he hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” he sniffled.

As the two settled back into bed, with murmurs of love and plans for a future being shared, the Hobbits were chattering as they sat drinking beer at Elijah’s place.

“You think anyone noticed Orlando wasn't in either car when we left?”

“Nah, they were in too big a hurry to get back to Sean’s and do what Viggo and Orlando are doing, having great sex and trying to fool all of us that they aren’t.”

While in another corner of town, the Men were snickering over Viggo and Orlando trying to hide things from them, as if they could.

“You really think they’re going to fool anyone? We can all see how they moon over each other all the time,” Karl chuckled.

“Not for much longer,” Sean said with a grin, “I’m guessing that tomorrow Orlando will be sitting gently and fiddling with a shiny ring of his own.”

“You don’t say,” Karl grinned back, before rolling Sean under him to start round two.

~end~


End file.
